The invention relates to mounting stands for use with AC adapters, such as stands for mounting a device containing a rechargeable battery while the battery is being recharged by an AC adapter.
For many years, electrically-powered devices, and in particular devices that include a rechargeable battery, have been provided with detachable AC adapters. Typically, such adapters include a cord having a plug at one end to connect the adapter to a power source, and a connector at the opposite end to connect the adapter to the device, via a power jack on the device.
Small electronic devices that require frequent recharging, such as wireless telephones, have also been sold with a separate "desk-top stand" that allows the device to be mounted in an upright, stable position during recharging. These stands typically include a housing for holding the device in the desired position, a first connector for connecting the housing to the power jack of the device, a second connector for connecting the housing to the connector of an AC adapter, and a connection between the first and second connectors.